


No matter what.

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anyways, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe comfort, OKAY BEFORE YOU LEAVE, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, SO, ahahaha jk jk im posting this ANON HAHAHAHA TRY AGAIN FUCKERS, amami is sad, and then i wrote this in like, he is also very tired, idk two hours, my brain was like, praying the bitches on twitter dont find my account, sorry - Freeform, tags later im gonna go sob in the shower, the gc was having trouble spelling agony, they're still boyfriends though they love each other, this isnt beta'd, what if shuichi and rantaro both tried to end the killing game lol would that be wacky or what, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was a quiet morning for Amami Rantaro. An envelope that had a fate tied to it lying on the counter.Not his. It couldn’t ever be his.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> *twirls hair* what if I just made amami very sad
> 
> anyways my glorious brain provided me with “what if pregame saihara and amami but they wanna take down dr together” and I was like “swag” and then made this. so. if it sucks im not very sorry.

It was a quiet morning for Amami Rantaro. Soft sunlight filtering in through the windows, quiet music (he couldn’t take silence much, not after his days in the hospital…) playing throughout the apartment. It wasn’t a big one, no. Even with the prize money from Season 52, he wasn’t a very big spender. It was small, a kitchen and a living room attached was all it really was. His bed was attached to the wall, the way to get on was a metal latter at the end of it.

There was a letter from Team Danganronpa. Not for him. No, no, it could never be for him. They took everyone but him. Another boy lived in his house. Dark cyan (was it cyan? Rantaro never could decide. Whatever it was, he loved it) hair and intelligent gray-gold eyes that he could get lost in forever. He was half tempted to throw the letter away while the boy was still sleeping. Shuuichi would be upset though, beyond upset. Shuuichi was soft-spoken, yes, but if he was pushed he could snap just like anyone. Yeah, Shuuichi would be very _very_ angry if he threw the letter away. He might just take that chance.

Speaking of Shuuichi, he heard the boy stir and shift in bed before pushing himself up. “‘Taro?” He yawned quietly, his voice raspy with sleep.  
  
“Over here, Shuu,” Rantaro called. “Hold on, I’m making coffee right now.” He had made some to distract himself. The inevitable could only he held off for so long. 

“Your side isn’t warm,” Shuuichi hummed. He peeked over the bed’s rails and narrowed his eyes at Rantaro. “You’ve been awake for a while.” Ah, he was reminded once again how smart Shuuichi was. He loved how smart his boyfriend was when it wasn’t inconvenient for him. “Babe, you’re spacing out.”  
  
“Right, haha, sorry!” Rantaro smiled up at him and combed his hand through his hair. “Do you want any coffee?”  
  
“Duh, of course. Let me go brush my teeth, okay?” And with that, Shuuichi climbed down the latter and walked into the bathroom. When he was gone, Rantaro’s attention turned back toward the letter. He could toss it. They might send another closer to the deadline date. Team Danganronpa knew everything, they’d always be watching…

A shiver traveled up his spine and he shook his head, turning his attention back toward his coffee. He was lucky both he and Shuuichi liked it black, so he didn’t have to add any creamer. As he poured the coffee, he felt arms snake their way around his waist and pull him close. 

“Good morning, Love,” Rantaro said quietly. He never imagined being so close to someone, especially someone like Shuuichi. He had met him at some rundown ramen shop in the middle of an alley, the other boy calling out his name. At first, Rantaro had thought he was some... _weird_ fan. He had met tons of them. Shuuichi, however, had just offered to pay for Rantaro’s meal. He hummed lightly at Shuuichi’s warmth as his thoughts turned into memories.  
  
 _“I’m n-not really a f-fan,” Shuuichi said quietly, sparking up a conversation to make the awkward silence dissolve. He remembers Shuuichi pulling on his hat, his finger tracing the small star pin on it. “Danganronpa...is awful. You think so as well, don’t you?” That had taken him aback. Nobody who hadn’t participated had thought so. The participants-they were just entertainment. Not people._

_“I-I um... I think it’s wrong. The killing game is wrong. I saw what you went through last season. You s-still have the memories right? I thought m-maybe I could...I could make your day just a little bit better.” Shuuichi’s smile had been so earnest, not a fleck of malice in it. “I’m h-here every Thursday after s-school. If you w-want a meal, I’m h-happy to oblige.” And from that day they had just...met up every Thursday. Shuuichi paid for his meals and they had just talked. They talked like normal people._ _  
__  
__It was the first time since he had gotten out where he had felt he was a person again. Of course, that feeling would end soon. He had to go back. It took them two years to write a script. Two years from now he would be dragged back in and he…_

_He wanted to end it. He wanted to end Danganronpa. Toward the end of the first year, he tells Shuuichi he has to go back._

_“What?” Shuuichi’s voice was quiet. “You…you have to go back?” Shuuichi’s stutter had long since faded. The other boy had gotten more comfortable, and Rantaro was glad he could provide it._ _  
__  
__“Yeah. For Season 53.” His voice had sounded so empty. He never sounded empty around Shuuichi. The other boy made him feel warm. Like he was a living breathing person and not some character someone had written._ _  
__  
__“I-” He remembers Shuuichi’s voice breaking as he pressed his palm over his mouth to muffle sobs. Shuuichi had… Shuuichi had cried for him. “Amami-kun…”_

_“No,” Amami said quietly. “I’ll end it. I’ll end Danganronpa.”_

_Shuuichi looked surprised at that. He hiccuped and wiped his eyes before looking at Rantaro. “I’ll end it with you…” Shuuichi grabbed his hand and pressed it to his cheek, letting Rantaro wipe the rest of his tears away with the pad of his thumb. “We’ll end it together, Amami-kun.”_

_He remembers Shuuichi’s lips being soft._

“Taro? Are you okay? I said good morning back.” Shuuichi snapped his fingers next to his ear, making him jolt out of his train of thought.  
  
“Wha-oh! Yeah, yeah I’m alright.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me,” Shuuichi warned as he hugged him tighter, placing a few chaste kisses on the back of his neck. “What’s got you so freaked out?” 

Was there any point in hiding it? He didn’t know.  
  
“Can we just...can we stay like this for a moment?” Rantaro asked quietly. His world was crumbling. At the time Shuuchi’s promise had seemed wonderful. Someone who wanted that hellish show over. Someone who understood that what it was doing to teenagers was _awful_. That it left people broken and empty. He didn’t want to leave Shuuichi broken and empty. He wanted Shuuichi safe. He didn’t want his boyfriend anywhere near a killing game. 

Shuuichi nodded wordlessly and they stayed like that for a few minutes. The coffee he had made was getting cold. He hoped that was alright. Shuuichi’s warmth made up for it. After the comfortable silence, Rantaro broke it.  
  
“It’s on the table.” He whispered. Shuuichi’s attention turned toward it. He felt the boy freeze, completely tense as he let out a quiet ‘oh’.  
  
“They only send those to those who’ve been accepted,” Rantaro mumbled. “You’re in the Killing Game, Shuuichi.” 

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Shuuichi said soothingly. “It’s alright. We’re gonna end it.”  
  
They opened the letter anyway, confirming what they already know. Rantaro hasn’t felt this empty since he met his boyfriend.  
  
 _“I’m back,” Shuuichi called as he walked out of the audition building. It had been a few months since they started dating. A few months until 53 started up. “You think they fell for the fanboy act? I felt gross just saying those things.”_ _  
__  
__“Yeah probably. The executions you submitted were good, so they’ll probably accept you.”_  
 _  
Shuuichi looked a bit off-put by that. “I hope it doesn’t hurt.” He said, so softly Rantaro almost missed it. He smiled at Rantaro before grabbing his hand. “We’ll do this, Taro. Together. No matter what.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it’s not for you. Anyways, have a good day!!


End file.
